


TRAPPED, DEAR YAZ!

by Yaz_Khan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Other, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaz_Khan/pseuds/Yaz_Khan
Summary: Yaz had just landed in the box, disoriented, stunned but relieved all her friends are here... With a new guy. The Doctor reassures her companion and introduces O to her, telling her the MI6 agent will help to get out, the computer  enabling the mechanical system lagging. But as the Doctor leaves the distressed companion with him, he elaborates some plan....
Relationships: Yasmin Khan & The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	TRAPPED, DEAR YAZ!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! :)
> 
> This little fanfiction is basically a rewriting of a Spyfall scene, the one where Yaz is teleported in the box. I hope you'll like it! :D Please excuse the typos and mistakes in advance, English isn't my native language

**\----------**

"D- Doctor! Where are you going?!" 

Yaz asked, seeing her friends heading to the door to go outside. She was panicked and sounding breathless, her gaze drifting from O to the shelves then to the Doctor, her eyes widened.

"Don't worry Yaz !" 

The Doctor exclaimed, giving her friend a smile.

"O will help you to get out of the box. I'd have help but only him knows the mechanism to open it. I'm counting on you mate!" 

As she spoke, she turned to O, this one concentrated on searching the software and program to free Yaz. He raised his head up when the Doctor mentioned him, smiling awkwardly. 

"Y-Yeah."

He cleared his throat and straightened, clumsily holding on the edge of his desk.

"I'm working on it, Doctor. Just few settings.... It'll be okay Yaz." 

He gave her a brief reassuring smile before turning back to the screen, smirking a bit.

The door closed, Yaz left alone in the hut with a stranger. Instantly, the atmosphere changed, the heavy silence making her feel uneasy. Tears have streamed along her cheeks and she was still sobbing, shocked by what happened to her. 𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘥. She thought she was dead, teleported in this place, on her own. It has been painful to be sent in this box by the light creature. Yaz will never forget the trauma she's lived. And now this man, O, the Doctor's /mate/ didn't seem to be so reassuring... Yaz couldn't grasp what but there was something wrong about him. The young woman swallowed a lump in her throat, the malaise increasing when he turned to her. His eyes were darker than ever, and the stare he was giving made shivers running down her spine. What was he doing? Why looking at her like that? Why did he stop the process of opening the box?...

"What are you doing? O?..."

He didn't reply, still observing her. Was he waiting for her to look away? Was he trying to intimidate her?... However, the little stare game he was playing seemed to work, the Doctor's companion glanced away, turning her back to him. 

"O-O... Please... Stop doing that... This is so awkward."

"Is it?"

His question made her heart skip a beat, the tone of his voice cold, emotionless. 

"W-Why are you looking at me like that? Can't you free me? What's wrong?..."

"Well. It's not really that I can't free you. But more that....I won't!"

O has left his desk and walked slowly to the box where Yaz was imprisoned. 

"I won't let you out of this box, Yaz."

He repeated as if to make himself clear and make Yaz process what he was saying, the young woman gasping and widening her eyes. 

"W-What?! What are you talking about?! You have to let me out!"

She banged on the glass, O snickering. He approached the box more, slamming his hands on the glass so suddenly Yaz jumped and moved back, her body trembling.

"Now now, calm down. Everything will be alright. Or not!"

He burst out laughing, removing his hands from the glass and stepping back, tilting his head to the side. 

"I think I'll keep you here for a moment. Make the Doctor believe I need more time to free you. Oh and, shush! Don't make a fuss. I can always make this box soundproof if you dare screaming!"

"Who are you?! What do you want?!!"

Her voice went high pitched, her panic rising once again. She felt her thoracic cage being compressed and her lungs were hurting.

"Let me go! Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!"

"I told you to stay quiet!"

He snapped, baring his teeth and frowning, then smirking seeing Yaz was terrorised. He decided it was time to reveal himself to the poor human.

"I believe you understand I'm not O. Disguising among you humans is so easy! Can't believe she didn't notice her old friend!"

"Her...old friend?"

Yaz raised an eyebrow, confused by the man' words. /Something's definitely wrong/ she thought and turned to him again, her heart pounding into her chest. 

"I'm the Master, Yaz. And you better obey me from now on.... Or..."

He pulled the furniture's drawer and tugged out a strange device from it. 

"...I turn you into a little doll. How cute you'll be!"

"W-What is that?..."

He looked down, his fingers twirling around it.

"It's a Tissue Compression Eliminator, or TCE. Lethal weapon, shrinking you down. Time Lord genius. Made by me, of course."

He pointed at himself in a humble manner, laughing at how Yaz was looking at him. The girl was stunned. Exactly how he was planning it to be. 

"Time Lord?.... You- You are a Time Lord?... So you know the Doctor?..."

"Of course I am! Geez. I thought you'd be smarter than that, little human."

The Master pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head before sniffing and starting to pace around the box. 

"I'm her best enemy. And it turns out you are my second victim. I killed O, this boring MI6 agent. I infiltrated the office, working on my plan to get close to the Doctor. And the Kasaavin just teleported you in my box! Plus..."

He paused, stopping to pace before resuming.

"...You seem to be her favourite companion. I saw it in her eyes. And it's giving me an idea..."

The Master stroked his beard, humming. He snapped his fingers and a grin formed on his lips. 

"...You'll work with me, you, the loyal Doctor's companion. Oooh how despaired and hurt she'll be! So satisfying!"

He rubbed his hands together, watching Yaz starting to get agitated in her little bird cage. She banged on the glass, calling for the Doctor, the Master amused.

"Ha! This is very funny! Don't worry dear, I won't hurt you. But you'll have to help me. Whether you want it or not."

"No! I'll never help you! Let me out! Doctor! Doctor!!!"

The Master rolled his eyes and took back his TCE, aiming it at the box. With a 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬, he settled it soundproof, cackling madly.

"Shhhh... Calm down... Everything will be alright, Yaz. Just listen to me."

His voice dropped low, his eyes fixing hers intensely without blinking. Yaz tried to look away but she couldn't, his stare forcing her eyes to keep the eye contact. She whimpered, a violent headache making her head bang. It was so sudden She was feeling tired, like her energy was drained from her body.

"W-What are you...doing...to me..."

"Me? Oh, nothing, I think this little experience with the Kasaavin was too much for a human like you."

He turned his back to her before walking away, leaning against the wall. He pressed the word "𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯" with disdain as he spoke, his jaws clenched, watching Yaz struggle to stand on her feet. /Shouldn't take long/ he thought. And he was right because Yaz dropped onto her knees, her head bobbed down. She was giving in his mind control, tears of powerlessness streaming down her cheeks. After few minutes of struggle, her eyes closed, Yaz falling laid down on the floor in a loud thud while "O" approached the box, menacing.

"You'll have no choice, Yaz. You'll stick with me. And you'll watch me control 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨!"

THE END


End file.
